


Coming Home To Something Sweet

by Perversions



Series: I'm Fucking My Student (And I Don't Care) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: “You’ll make it through,” Shiro muttered against his head, giving his temple a tender kiss. “What do you feel like eating?”Keith hummed, tapping his finger against his cheek. He pushed the textbook off the couch and turned onto his back. Taking Shiro’s hand, he slipped it beneath his boxer shorts and moaned when his fingers slipped through his wetness. “How about an appetizer first?”





	

Shiro breathed heavily through his nose and leaned forward. He crossed his arms on the wheel of his car and stared at the wall in front of him. Work is rarely so tiring, but it hit the nail on the head today. There are days when his students grate on his nerves and other days where things flowed easily. Why today had to be the former rather the latter, Shiro couldn’t say. He wish he knew, though. At least it wouldn’t make him feel like trash coming home.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed out of the car and locked it. The ride up to his apartment seemed slower than usual. He blamed it on the elevator. The machine needed an inspection sooner rather than later. He wasn’t the only one to complain about it, either. The landlord would eventually admit defeat and get to fixing it.

Shiro pulled his keys out as he arrived on his floor and made the short trek to his apartment. Once his key was in the door and opened, he felt the day’s stress melt away in an instant.

Keith lay across his couch, dressed in one of Shiro’s shirt that was much too big for him. It came to the middle of his thigh and he didn’t care if he was cold or not. A textbook sat before him and he gnawed on his pencil as he looked over the chapters notes.

This is a sight that Shiro sees every day when he came home. He never got tired of it. After his dinner date with Keith all those weeks ago, he brought him back home. And fucked him again. Since then, there wasn’t a time when they weren’t in Shiro’s bed together. At this point, Keith lived with him. He had his own personal care items and he was just a week away from getting him his own dresser. He was here more than he was with his roommates, anyway.

Stepping forward, Shiro ran the tips of his fingers up Keith’s thigh, slipping them underneath the shirt as he sat down. “What are you looking over?” he asked, teasing the place where his ass and thigh met.

“Iverson’s homework. Can you believe he assigns so much every time I’m in his class?” Keith questioned. He didn’t look up at Shiro and had no complaints about where his hand was. “He’s out to get me.”

Shiro would agree if he hadn’t had Iverson when he was going through the school. Iverson had some sick pleasure of watching his students struggle to keep up with the homework he gave out. He’s gone through it and had many thoughts of dropping out because of him. “You’ll make it through,” Shiro muttered against his head, giving his temple a tender kiss. “What do you feel like eating?”

Keith hummed, tapping his finger against his cheek. He pushed the textbook off the couch and turned onto his back. Taking Shiro’s hand, he slipped it beneath his boxer shorts and moaned when his fingers slipped through his wetness. “How about an appetizer first?”

Shiro groaned. Leaning forward, he pulled Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I have a few ideas.”

And so does Shiro. He pulled his hand out from his underwear and lay between Keith’s legs. Grinding against him has Shiro half hard, Keith moaning against his lips as they move together. Lips are on his neck and Shiro’s hips buck against him, pulling lewd sounds out of both of them. Keith nudges at his shoulder and it’s a silent order. Without pulling apart, and making it a struggle, they moved until Shiro’s on his back, Keith sitting on his dick like its his throne.

“You seem a bit tense today,” Keith said casually as he rolls his hips.

“It’s been a--hah--long day today…”

Keith leaned forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Really? I hope not because of me.”

Shiro smiled. “Never because of you. You give my class a more interesting aspect about it.”

“Is it because I can’t stop touching myself under the desk and making you see it?”

He groaned. “That especially.” Shiro’s had to give a random assignment to his class just so he could sit at his desk and try to will his dick to behave. The last thing he needs is to spring a boner in front of his students. But Keith would never stop, rubbing himself through his jeans and spreading his legs wide. Biting his lip to keep from drawing attention to himself.

It’s a wonder Shiro’s gaze hadn’t drawn attention to him.

“I’m glad.” Keith threw his head back and moaned. His hips never stopped rolling, grinding down hard with every pace. “Let me take care of you today, then.” He looked down at Shiro and brought his hand up and cupped his cheek. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said in a breathy moan.

Keith’s fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, going down it at a teasing pace. Even his hips had slowed down. He opened the shirt up and ran his hands up Shiro’s chest. His fingers dipped into crevices and traced scars. He’s asked about them before, but Shiro never went deep into the details. It flitted from his mind when he thrust into him _hard_.

Leaning forward, he kissed along his chest, nibbled at his collar bone, and dug his nails into his shoulders. Shiro could feel Keith soaking through his underwear and his own pants. How long has he been like this? Just waiting for Shiro to come home and fuck him until both their minds went blank? He bucked his hips up into him, drawing out the loudest moan he’s heard so far from him. _God_ , how he wanted to be deep inside Keith already.

Keith stepped down from him and placed a hand on Shiro’s chest to keep him in place. With his free hand, he worked his boxers down to his ankles. Then he was back on top of Shiro, working on undoing his pants. Every time Shiro moved to help, he swatted his hands away. “I told you,” he whispered. “Let me take care of you.”

Shiro held his hands up in defeat and let Keith do all the work. He only raised his hips to get his pants past them, allowing his cock to spring free. The way Keith licked his lips had Shiro bucking his hips. Keith took the hint and went for it. Scooting back, he leaned forward and takes Shiro’s cock whole in his mouth. He doesn’t stop until he’s at the root, burying his nose in dark curls.

Shiro brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers in his hair. “ _Fuck_ , Keith… You’re going to kill me with this mouth of yours…” A chuckle vibrated around his cock and he bucked his hips up, trying to get impossibly deeper.

Keith bobbed his head up and down his cock, his tongue swirling around the top and pressing into the slit. Nails scratched his scalp and he moved faster, hollowing out his cheeks to make his mouth tighter. If Shiro could keep his cock in Keith’s mouth all day, he would and he would be so happy to be there.

Finally, fucking _finally_ , Keith pulled back and moved to hover over his cock. Shiro moaned when Keith licked his fingers and brought them down to his clit. He toyed with himself for a moment before spreading himself wide. His slick fluids dripped down and drizzled over his dick. He was so close to being deep inside him.

Of course Keith would tease him, though. Keith slowly slid down onto him, biting his lip when he bottomed out. It felt so good. Shiro brought his hands up to his hips and gave them a comforting squeeze. Keith’s hands covered his own as he slowly brought himself up and, just as slowly, brought himself down. It was a pace that lasted for all but a minute. When Keith was in charge, he was never slow. He knew what he wanted: _hard and fast_.

Bracing himself on his chest, Keith did just that. He slammed himself over and over again onto Shiro’s cock, tossing his head back as he moaned. Shiro fucked up into him, keeping a bruising grip on his hips. “I love it when you get like this,” Shiro muttered.

Keith chuckled. He raised a hand up and slicked back his hair. “Yeah? Maybe I should fuck you in your classroom again.” He moaned, digging his nails into him again. “Fuck you while you’re sitting in your chair, my back digging into the desk.”

Shiro cursed under his breath and bucked harder into him. He moved his hand to his clit, toying with the sensitive bud. “Do it. Holy shit, Keith, do it.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Keith’s body shook when Shiro thrust up into him hard. He ran his hands up his body, pausing momentarily to squeeze at his chest. “I see it in your eyes when I ride you. The way you look at me as I’m slamming down onto your cock. It’s like you’re fighting with yourself.” He whimpered, biting his knuckle to keep from crying out any louder. “You’re not sure if you want to let me keep riding you… Or flip over and fuck me into any surface until I’m begging for you to do _more_.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shiro moaned. He knows it’s true. Seeing Keith ride him like his life depended on it was the hottest things he’s seen. He always looks so desperate and needy. Keith always tries to climb up to the pace he gives him, always falling short of doing so and becoming a whimpering mess in his lap.

And Shiro _loved_ it. There’s no better sight than seeing Keith becoming a whimpering and drooling mess as he fucked into him, giving him what he wanted, what he can’t give himself.

Keith ground his hips hard into Shiro’s, thighs shaking around him. His fingers are back in his mouth, biting down hard to keep himself from shouting. The telltale sign of his upcoming orgasm. He moved his hands to Shiro’s thighs and fucked down hard onto him. The sounds dropping from his lips increased in volume as he cummed. He squirted over Shiro’s chest, gushing cum over the cock deep inside him.

Shiro fucked up into him, cursing under his breath. It never ceased to amaze him to see Keith squirt like this. After finding out that he _could_ , Shiro made it his _mission_ to make him squirt every time they fucked. He sat up and wrapped his arm around his waist, fucking up into him until he finally tipped over into orgasic bliss himself.

“ _Ah_ … _Yes_ …” Keith moaned, feeling every spurt of cum inside him. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and left open mouthed kisses along his jaw. “I love it when you fill me up like this.”

And he knew that it’s not a smart idea to do it, but Shiro does so because he loves laying back and watching his cum leak out of Keith’s cunt. He nibbled at his ear. “What do you feel like eating now?”

“Pizza. Unless you want another appetizer.”

Shiro groaned and flipped them around. He pulled out and kissed his way down his body. He spread Keith’s lips open, biting his own lip as his cum leaked out of him. “I have an idea…” He licked along his cunt, Keith screaming out in pleasure from the sensation.

Who needed actual food anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> i tried replacing cum with jizz at one point and then switched it back to cum because it felt weird to me. i should break out of that. not sure what the next one will be like. i have an ending, though. maybe i should write that and save it for a rainy day.


End file.
